Learning To Love You
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Yuffie X Vincent(fav couple) **COMPLETE** \Story:What has Godo planned for Yuffie? Will she have to go through with it? Does Avalanche suceed in retreiving their friend? How can Yuffie's friends help?
1. Chapter One: Plan

_**Authors Note:** Dedicated to Pengasia Silverfeather and Cra5hOvride. Okay, this is the prologue to my new Yuffie X Vincent story. It will be at least 10 chapters, some may be short, or maybe I will try for longer chapters… ::shrugs:: Please **review**!! It means a lot, and is great motivation. _

**

Chapter 1 -Plan-

**

~~~~*~~~~

The air was humid in Costa Del Sol. Everyone in the Strife home worried sick over a missing friend and comrade. It had been nearly 3 years since they had saved the world from meteor. Everything was going fine until one summer day when Lord Godo appeared, taking his rambuncious daughter back to Wutai.

"We have to find a way to get Yuffie back." Cloud announced pacing in front of the brick fireplace.

Fumbling to lit another cigarette Cid sighed. "The brat defiantly got herself a fucking lousy Father."

"I still can not believe Godo is doing this!!" Tifa screeched slapping her palms onto the glass coffee table, creating several large cracks. 

"Sweetie calm down." Cloud comforted, tapping a finger onto his temple. "I am sure we can convince Godo not to go through with the arrangements." 

Vincent stood in the corner of the Strife home awaiting instructions, his face solemn. 

Barret sighed heavily looking up. "I say we just go there, and demand for it to be called off." The dark skinned man suggested, waving his gun-arm around. 

"That is about all we can do. I mean, Yuffie is HIS daughter." Cloud stated also sighing. "We leave in 15 minutes."

~~~~*~~~~

**

TBC

**


	2. Chapter Two: Deal

**_Author's Note:_** Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if there is any spelling, and/or grammer mistakes, tried to clear most of them. Please **review**

**

Chapter 2 -Deal-

**

Uncovering her hands from her blood shot brown eyes, the young ninja glanced to the locked doors. 

"I can't take this anymore! I have to talk to Godo!" Yuffie angrily stated rising to her feet. 

Reaching to her dresser she grabbed a silver clip, tying her now shoulder length hair up. With a few pricks from a paper-clip the paper door unlocked. Stepping out Miss. Kisagari ran down the hall towards her fathers room.

~~~~*~~~~

"How long till we get there?" Tifa asked Cid. As she glanced at the control board.

"A few minutes. Just get ready for a verbal fight. I do not think Godo is going to be fucking happy about this.." The pilot trailed off, leaving his crew to operate the Highwind. 

~~~~*~~~~

A moment passed as she gathered her thoughts, making sure she was not showing any pain over this. 

(I have to be strong) Nodding her head once in a that's-a-fact way. Slowly attempting not to tremble she threw open the door. 

"What the.." Godo said groggily with shock written in his voice. 

"We have to talk… now! You listen here.."

Rolling his eyes the elderly man stood looking into his daughters eyes. "I don't want to here your whining. You are going to go through with the arrangements."

"No! Like fucking hell I am going to through with marrying one of your friends son!" Yuffie said with a touch of her friend Cid's heartfelt words.

A grim expression appeared to Lord Godo's face. "You listen here young lady!" Taking in a long tired breath, before continuing. "This is not about you or how you feel about it. It is your obligation as Lady Kisagari to be married no later than your 19th birthday! Since you haven't even had yourself a 'boyfriend' as they call it, my choice stands and will be gratefully accepted."

Leader of Wutai calmed slightly, a irritated look upon his strong features. Turning to the window, then back to his disturbed daughter.

"Your mother would be ashamed on how you are acting right now. It is final, the announcements will be made in two weeks, that is 3 days before your birthday. You do want Wutai restored, don't you?"

Tears began to well up in the ninja's eyes once again, her throat tightening words unable to come through. Turning around quickly she raced from her 'fathers' room, and back to hers. 

~~~~*~~~~

A knock on the thin wood strips around the paper door caused a certain Leader to grumble, and curse before flinging it open. Godo's eyes widened as he saw all of the Avalanche group standing there, glaring at him.

"I am not in the mood for your ran tings. If that is what you are here for, leave now." Mr. Kisagari bluntly said attempting to close the door. 

Sliding a metal foot between the doors a claw opened them again. 

Clouds eyes glanced to the sudden un-expected movement of his friend, quickly returning to their pray. "Listen, we will not let you marry off Yuffie. Tradition or whatever, it is not right."

"S-she is my daughter, not yours." Godo stuttered noticing the weapons they were carrying, and obviously not afraid to use them on him. 

"In all respect your lordship. We realize that, being a former resident in Wutai, I understand your predicament…" The cold voice echoed throughout the group, another chilling surprise. 

In a exasperated defeated sigh Godo focused on the red-caped man. "How about we make a deal?" 

"What kind of deal you shit head." Cid asked exhaling a long drag from his cigarette. 

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I see where my daughter has come up with that creative language. Either way, Yuffie is going to turn 19 soon. All of you and Miss. Kisagari have 2 weeks exactly to find her a husband."

"You want us to find a husband for your daughter?!" Barret repeated, wide-eyed.

"Not some slum either. If one is not found, she will proceed, and willingly marry who I have chosen." Godo flat out said and closed the door. "Two weeks, I suggest you hurry if you want to find someone for that brat." 

~~~~*~~~~

Chestnut strands of hair fell in her face as she kept her tears away. "Eep!" Yuffie yelled threw the pillow her face was in as voices were heard from down the hall. "….." 

After several minutes listening, attempting to hear the conversation, Miss. Kisagari got up. "That sounds like …Cid. Cid!! They're here to save me!" Yuffie exclaimed racing out of the room, immediately she bumped into a tall, lean man.

~~~~*~~~~

**

TBC

**


	3. Chapter Three: Materia

_**Author's Note:** Well chapter 2 is up! Hope you like.. I know they are short.. What can I say? Well anyway, I shall let you read and please **review**_

**

Chapter 3 -Materia-

**

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

"Well what did he say?!" Yuffie once again pleaded to the group as they sat in the Highwind's office area. 

Everyone exchanged worried glances, the mako eyed man looked directly at Yuffie's worried face. "We have two weeks to find you a husband. Or you will be forced to marry the man, that your father picked." 

"What!?!" Yuffie screamed standing up, blinking, and fleeing from the room.

Cloud rested his head on the oak table, his ears ringing. His wife leaned over rubbing his back. "It will be alright, at least this way she gets to pick the guy… even if she only has two weeks.." 

"Nanaki and Cait Sith called giving their regards. They are trying to find a way to restore the Shinra building without a mob of protests.. Or something like that." Barret commented hanging up the phone. 

Cid waved his off. "Yeah, yeah. Hey where is the Vampyre?" 

Spiky lifted his head up and looked around to see that Yuffie and Vincent were the only ones NOT in the room. "Probably on deck."

~~~~*~~~~

"Vincent?" Yuffie almost shyly asked as she walked over to the front of the ship. 

Turning quickly, a bit startled. "Yes?" Vincent asked in his usual monotone voice.

Sighing the young ninja turned around and walked toward the door. "Never-mind." Uttering a final word she walked through the door, and down to the sleeping quarters, locking herself in a room.

Blood red eyes glanced to the door, wincing as it slammed shut from the wind. (What am I feeling?) Vincent thought for a moment, the breeze twisting his hair around. (No wonder you left me Lucrecia.. No wonder.) He thought closing his eyes, as he shook his head. 

~~~~*~~~~

"Tifa can you go check on Yuffie? She has not been out of her room since we got back home." Cloud asked looking up from a list of papers on the bars counter.

Mrs. Strife nodded slightly before setting down the rag and walking up the stairs. 

~~~~*~~~~

"Are you alright Vincent?" Cloud asked glancing over to the corner where the man with midnight black hair stood, also looking at some papers.

Finishing off a sentence he looked to the worried Leader. "Yes. None of these people listed on here are right for her…." Vincent trailed off the words slipping from his lips.

"I know. But, there is over 300 pages and we just posted the announcement.." Looking to the clock on the bar. "Ten hours ago.." Cloud finished setting down his papers. 

A soft, quiet sigh escaped his lips. Once again pushing the dark hair from his eyes to glance at the paper he held.

"Get some rest, Vincent. It's late." Mako blue eyes looked away from the red glare of his friends eyes as he also set down his papers. "Goodnight." Strife said as he began walking to his room. "Vince?"

"….."

"She will be alright. We will find her someone." (Hopefully) Comforted Mr. Strife then retiring to his room.

"…………"

~~~~*~~~~

"It will be alright, Yuffie. We will find you a great guy, maybe a man with lots of Materia!" Tifa half smiled trying to make the young girl feel better. 

Thinking for a moment the Wutai ninja slightly smiled. "It will be great, think of all the Materia! ….Ice Materia, summon Materia…" (This sucks! I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me!!) Yuffie grinned lying through her teeth as she named off Materia falling into a deep sleep, tears still covering her cheeks.

Tifa kissed the young girls forehead and left to her room. 

"How is she?" Spiky asked sitting hallway up. 

"She was trying hard not to let her pain show. But, her eyes they are so dull now. Not full of life and energy like before… I am worried, Cloud." Tifa said slipping into her night garment. 

~~~~*~~~~

**TBC**


	4. Chapter Four: Lucrecia

**_Author's Note:_** Well chapter 4 done! Teehee Sorry it is so short! Please **review>**

**

Chapter 4 -Lucrecia-

**

_The man was tall, lean his hair a smooth golden blond. Glacier blue eyes stared down at me. He was so handsome! Then all my friends came down the hall, I was so caught up in seeing them, I didn't notice the man's disappearance, something about him disturbed me though…_ Yuffie thought as she finally sat up in her cot. 

A sudden knock on the door tore the ninja from her thoughts. "Come in."

Yuffie's eyes went wide as she saw the last person she expected to come to her room, standing in the doorway. "Yes?" She said casually.

"Come downstairs. There are papers you need to look at." Vincent replied giving the minimal information needed. 

Brown eyes moved to the floor, a small sigh escaping her lips. Quickly her head looked up to see Vincent in front of her. 

"Cheer up. Besides, you have lots of reading, and …..dates, today." The ex-Turk said muttering the last bit, with a sharp anger in his voice. 

Miss. Kisagari (however you spell that) looked up as her glare returned. "Fucking hell Vincent! How can you be so ….cruel! You act as if this is just some sort of everyday thing!" Jumping to her feet, she clenched her fist. "I am being forced to marry a …stranger! Some horny-ass, jerk that just…..!!!!" 

"You feelings are none of my business, this is for your city…." (Why am I saying this..)

"How can you even say that?! You sound like my father! Screw you Vincent… To hell that I thought you should care!" Yuffie blurted her eyes once again swelling up with tears. (My chest hurts, it feels as if my heart has just been gutted, pierced and stabbed..) 

"Just go back to your damn coffin, and mourn over some damn dead lady who if I remind you … did NOT love you!" Yuffie stated running from the room as tears cascaded down her cheeks like Leviathan on a rampage. 

Vincent Valentine closed his eyes briefly. (I did not mean to upset you Yuffie, I was only trying to hide my feelings… Wait! What am I thinking.. Feeling for.. Yuffie?)

"Vincent!" Tifa called from downstairs. "Get down here now!"

Vincent obliged exiting the young girls room and proceeding down the steps to a angry crowd.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"(*^#$! Why is Vinnie being so mean to me?! Doesn't he realize that this is hard for me?!" Yuffie cried to the mirror. "Why did I think he would care anyway?! He is still hung up on …Lucrecia!" He fist soon made contact with the counter in a rage of anger. "I fucking hate her! I hate you Lucrecia, I hate you!" 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Barret backed away from the bathroom as a loud smack was heard and a muttering of I hate Lucrecia with a truck load of obscenities followed, that even would make Cid blush. Making his way back to the living room, everyone stopped to see his face. 

"What's wrong Barret?" Tifa asked gazing in his direction. 

Scratching his head thinking about what he was about to bring up. "Vincent?" 

Slowly the gloomy man looked up expecting another scolding. 

"You don't know anyone by the name of Lucrecia do you? It is just that name sounds really familiar and …." 

"Yes I did know Lucrecia, she was my love, from the past. What does that have to do with anything?" Vincent sternly asked, shock and anger on the subject grazing his face.

Barret looked as confused as everyone else. "Well, uh, our little ninja upstairs is uh… I just think you should talk to her Vince." 

Silence filled the room, everyone trying to figure out what their friend and comrade was leaving out. Vincent nodded and briskly excited the room.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**

TBC

**


	5. Chapter Five: Curbs

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, this is a extremly short chapter. Sorry about that. LOL anyway please **review**

**

Chapter 5 -Curbs-

**

Several hours passed as the cold, ex-turk attempted to talk to Miss. Kisagari only to have a toothbrush holder, towels and such thrown at him. Giving up for the time being he walked back to the living room where Barret was seated reading a paper.

"Just give her time Vince. She is sort of angry, plus Tifa just went up to help her get ready for the 15 dates she has tonight." Barret commented to the former Turk that was now leaning against the bar. 

"…Barret?"

"What?" He asked setting down the paper.

Clearing a lump in his throat, the man met his gaze. "How is Lucrecia involved in this?" 

"…..N-no reason. Just curious.." Barret replied standing and retreating into the other room.

~~~~*~~~~

A pale, angry, and exhausted figure walked in through the door, slamming the hard piece of oak against the metal frame. 

Nearly all the bachlores in the Costa Del Sol area had arrived immediately when the announcement was made about Miss. Kisagari needing a husband. 

"How were your dates?" Tifa asked in a excited voice as her and the others rose stood. 

"I am this close.." Holds her hand out, her index finger and thumb almost touching, to emphasize her point. "To becoming clinically insane." Yuffie stated her arms crossed over her chest.

"What happened?" Cloud asked taking a step back as her eyes narrowed on him.

Tapping a finger on her jaw. "Let me see, first there was the constant babbling about how great they were, then there was the kissing, and the touching…" 

Taking a breath, she continued. "Which then followed by there bruised bodies laying on the curb." Yuffie finished and marched off to her room, kicking a pillow out of her way.

"I don't think this is going to be fucking easy." Cid commented putting out his cigarette. 

~~~~~*~~~~~ 

**TBC**


	6. Chapter Six: Watching

**_Author's Note:_** This is a **extremely** short chapter. I made it this short on purpose for a reason, as to not give anythign away to what might happen next chapter... Please review..

**Chapter six -Watching-**

The days marched on as if the end of the world was soon coming. It was the night before there two week period would end. Yuffie sat on the olive color lawn chair, gazing at the small yellow orbs scattered across the sky. 

'Might as well be the end of the whole damn world! Why…? Why do I have to marry someone? This is just **peachy**!' Miss. Kisagari thought running a slender hand through her hair. 'I can't run away or just beat Godo to a pulp. …It is for Wutai, yes for Wutai..' 

A pair of red eyes watched from behind a thin piece of glass. '…..I have failed you to, Yuffie.' Vincent thought shaking his head before retiring to his room.

Cid scratched his head, as he put out a cigarette into a small blue glass tray. 'Well, I'll be damned.' The elder pilot thought as he watched Mr. Valentine turn away from watching the Materia stealing ninja herself.

~~~*~~~

Morning arouse as fast as the days had gone by, the Highwind set off towards Yuffie Kisagari's doom. Leaning on the rail, brown eyes stared at the water, and land below. 

"I'm so stressed, I can't even be sick." Yuffie muttered into the cool wind. 'Maybe if I just jumped off the… What are you thinking! Kill yourself over a tiny thing like marriage?! Damn conscious.'

**

TBC

**


	7. Chapter Seven: Announcements

**_Author's Note:_** OKay here is a little longer chapter! I know it is not to long, but compared to the rest of the chapters it is.. sorta. Anyway, please review!!

**Chapter Seven -Announcements-**

Yuffie sat sunk into a small cream colored chair, her head hung low as her eyes stared aimlessly at the carpeted floor. The remaining avalanche members waiting outside the paper thin door, looks of sadness sketched into their faces.

Godo yelled, flustered, with the need to feel respected for his outrageous decision. "Yuffie show some appreciation! You had your two weeks, you lost, so now you will marry Arlokan." 

The tall, thin man approached he young ninja from behind, laying his strong hands onto her shoulders, startling her. "Come now, Miss Kisagari. Or should I say Mrs. Winters? It is a great honor to be married to a handsome man like myself, while you are still blossoming into a pretty woman.."

"Fuck off." Yuffie replied fury coursing through her veins. 'I knew there was something about him! He is a damn egotistical bastard!' 

"Yuffie!" Her Father scolded, then turning his attention to his soon to be son-in-law. "Shall we go make the announcements official?" Godo beamed with a nod of his arrogant head.

A sudden firm opening of the door caused both men to look up in surprise. "No announcements will be made, for Yuffie to marry …_Mr. Winters_." Said a steady voice from the doorway.

Yuffie's head snapped up to meet the bright eyes of a familiar face.

Godo's expression turned to a look of shock, and anger. "The deal was made, and will be carried out." 

"I believe you said if we found someone…"

Interrupting Lord Kisagari snapped with a hint of wonder. "You are telling me you found a man worthy enough to marry my …_daughter_? No bum will satisfy our deal." 

"What if this person contributed to a great cause, that helped in a great glory of the world?" The man said proudly.

"Yes I suppose that would qualify. Who is this glory man?" 

Yuffie stared at her friend in bewilderment. 'What is he doing? Who? I'm confused.'

A shuffle of his feet the man smiled. "Vincent Valentine." Cloud said pointing to the man leaning against the wall, lost in his thoughts. The spiky blond haired man stepped to the side a few steps. 

Brown eyes bulged out, jaw dropped, along with a pair of red eyes snapping from his thoughts. 

"Cloud…" Vincent started to protest as a hand slapped his shoulder, sure enough Godo had stepped forward. 

"Good luck, Valentine. It is final then, you two shall be married immediately, meet you at the well where the ceremony shall take place." Godo said not letting a word in edge wise as he quickly shuffled off.

The group had wandered off out of the Pagoda to where the ceremony's announcement was being made. 

"Cloud do you think that was a good idea?" Tifa asked nudging him.

Once again he scratched his head. "I don't know, I mean I have seen the way he looks at her.. She won't admit it, but she looks at him too.." 

"I hope everything will be alright.." Mrs. Strife said skeptically. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Brown eyes over to her soon to be husband still leaning against the wall in shock. Standing she slowly walked over, to the front of him. "Vincent, I.."

"Let's just get this over with." Vincent all to quickly said, stalking off to the exit of the Pagoda. 'Maybe I should apologize, I did not mean it that way. Marry Yuffie? Lucrecia….'

A crystal-like tear slid down her cheek, as she took in a deep breath. 'Why did that hurt me so much, to hear him say that…? I mean I should understand he is now forced to marry.. Me.' She thought still staring at the wall before her. 'My Father was right.. I'm just a worthless brat, that is way the man that is marrying me now would most likely rather see me dead or worse ..alive.' Yuffie thought yet in the overwhelming moment did not realize she said the last bit aloud.

The usually cold man gasped slightly as he heard his soon to-be-young wife's thoughts. Silently he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuffie.."

Straightening, and regaining composure the brown haired woman nodded. "I know, let's get it over with." Yuffie replied interrupting him as she ran off.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The ceremony went on for several hours, a smile on Miss. Kisagari's face, yet anyone who knew her already knew it was a smile covering the pain that was running through her, ..heart.

The new Mrs. Valentine re-entered the Strife's residence immediately after disembarking the Highwind. 

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I just did not know what to do. We couldn't let her marry that guy, you heard how he treated her." Cloud said sympathetically, standing beside the disturbed Vampyre.

Turning to face the somewhat shorter man his eyes redder than usual, from …_tears?_ "Don't worry, Strife. I understand.. I.. That is not important." Vincent said actually averting his gaze back to the window.

"Vince.."

"Cloud can you come here, now!" A sharp voice hollered from the door to the living room.

Cloud and Vincent exchanged looks briefly, both knowing that Mr. Strife was now going to take his residence upon the hard, flat couch.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**TBC**


	8. Chapter Eight: Glass

**_Author's Note:_** Well another chapter! Please Review!

**Chapter Eight -Glass-**

Two weeks had passed, so did Yuffie's birthday. Refusing to leave her room, Godo out of no choice had to settle for his daughter not being in Wutai. Answers were short, and sharp. Vincent also not saying much more than he had, like 3 years ago. The tension in the house was rising, soon everyone would leave to go back to their homes. 

"Are you okay in there, Yuffie?" Cloud asked knocking on the locked bathroom's door. "It's been nearly a hour and a half."

The spiky blond jumped back a step as the door flung open. Yuffie stood in the doorway then walked down the hall, her eyes bloodshot, with dark circles under them. All the young exuberance she once had, vanishing that one day.

Tifa glanced up to see a still wet haired ninja enter the kitchen/bar area. "Your up! Are you hungry?" She asked setting down the rag.

"No." Yuffie said picking up a bottle from the bar and pouring a glass.

"You shouldn't be drinking…" Barret started to complain as a death glare was shot his way from the underage woman sitting on a stool. "Dammit, Yuffie you married Vincent you weren't supposed to turn into him." He said the words slipping through his mouth before he could stop them.

Clenching her hands on the glass in front of her she hurdled it towards the gun-arm mans head, which ended crashing against the wall behind him. Shattering to a thousand pieces.

Yuffie gasped stunned she actually did that. "I'm sorry.." She quickly said running off to her room in tears. 'I just broke one of Tifa's glasses by trying to hurt one of my friends…"

"What the hell happened?" Cloud shouted jogging down the stairs to where the crying Mrs. Valentine came from. Stopping abruptly as his wife and friend just stood there deep in their own thoughts. "What happened?" He asked more calmly.

"I didn't mean to say it aloud." Barret commented quietly.

"It wasn't your fault Barret. But, this needs to be solved before it gets worse." Tifa said shaking her head, as Cloud knelt down cleaning the glass up.

Swiftly the woman entered Yuffie's room, where the crying had stopped. Kneeling beside the figure that sat on the floor, gazing at it as if it would disappear if she would look away. "Yuffie…"

"Why does he hate me?" The question was blunt and quick to the point, yet also startling. 

Tifa furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Who?"

Sighing the ninja looked up, her eyes almost the color of her husbands, from her crying. "Why does Vincent hate me. Why does Cloud hate Vincent?" 

"Huh?" Tifa gasped startled. "What do you mean Cloud hate Vincent? They are believe it or not, close friends…"

"Then why.." Yuffie gasped. "Did he make Vincent marry.." Gasp. "Me? If he didn't hate him." Once again gasping leading to tears flooding like Leviathan. 

Shocked the older woman wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, cradling her like a child. "Yuffie, your wonderful don't think that…" Tifa whispered smoothing her hair out, looking up she saw the familiar cold eyes gazing at the woman in her arms. A small tear trickled down his cheek, as he turned away and entered his room. 'Dammit Vincent!..' 

"Yuffie I will be right back." She whispered sliding away from the girl and exiting the room, shutting the door quietly.

Vincent's blurry eyes looked up to see a **very** pissed off Tifa standing in the doorway. 

"Tifa.." He started.

"No! You listen here, you are going to tell me exactly what reason she is crying right now! I know you heard what she said." The woman quietly yelled stomping her foot for effect.

Looking down to the floor, then to the window. "Right after Cloud….." Vincent said then continued to tell her what had happened the day of the wedding. 

"Fix it." Tifa ordered turning to leave, then turning back. "She needs you, you're the only one that will be able to help her." Then she left, leaving Vincent to his thoughts, and his mission.

'I know I care for her deeply.. I'm just… I don't deserve someone like her. Again I have failed her.' Vincent stopped his thoughts and stood, his cape flailing behind him as he crossed the hall. Knocking softly he entered, to see Yuffie still sitting in the middle of the room, her body trembling. Slowly he unhooked his cape and wrapped around her shoulders.

'Vincent?!' She looked up quickly to meet the pair of red eyes, beside her. 

The room remained silent, as the pair of brown orbs, continued to stare at the man beside her. 

"Vin-cent?" Yuffie gasped aloud breaking the silence, her voice cracking. "I'm so-rry." She quickly apologized and returned her gaze to the floor.

"No. Do not be sorry. If anyone is sorry, it is me." Vincent said his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't deserve you." 

Her head shot up as she peered into his eyes, his soul. "You don't have to pretend Vincent. I know Tifa sent you here." 

A glare crossed his face, then softened. "I wouldn't have came to you, if I did not want to." 

'The scary thing is.. I believe that.' Yuffie thought thinking deeper she half smirked. 

Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek, which then immediately turned his paleness into a bright red. "Maybe.. You can lea-rn to love me." Mrs. Valentine said softly.

The rareness was even more brought to the moment as a smile crept to Vincent's face. "I'm sure that will not be difficult." He said without thinking, causing a smile to appear on his young wife's face. 

Quickly Vincent was tackled against the floor of the bed in a hug. Soft what seemed like laughter came from the woman tightly gripped to him. Gently he slid his claw to stroke her hair, then realizing his shirt was damp, from tears of Yuffie.

Pulling her up he looked to see the Young Mrs. Valentine was crying. "Are you alright?"

Nodding she hugged him again, resting her head onto his chest. To both of their surprises Vincent's arms wrapped around her, returning the embrace. 

Cloud and Tifa smiled from the door as they silently retreated to the living room.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**TBC**


	9. Chapter Nine: Picture

**Disclaimer/Author Note: ** I do not own Final Fantasy 7. If I did I probably wouldn't be sitting here at this crappy computer, since my laptop is being repaired… I still stand with the fact, it was not my fault. Either way please review!

**Chapter 9 -Picture-**

Knock. Knock. A grumbling was heard then the large oak door swung open revealing a large sleepy, gun-armed man, known as Barret. "What the hell are you waking me up for?!" Barret said then looked to see Mrs. Valentine. "Oh, hey Yuffie.." He said putting on a small smile. 

"I uh," Yuffie looked away, "I wanted to apologize about the other day,…" 

Barret smiled, "No worries, now get back to bed it's late." With that said the man turned and shut the door after giving a reassuring smile.

Yuffie beamed with happiness as her once youthful humor seemed to come back all at once. Slowly she crept down the hall towards her room, creaking the door open she stared at the now empty spot at the foot of the bed. 'Wonder if Vinnie is asleep?.." 

A mischievous grin spread across her strong delicate features as Yuffie twirled around on her feet, grabbing his red cape that laid on the chair, then walked across the hall to her husbands room, "Vincent?" She softly asked, creaking the door open. 

Gray, brown eyes looked to see hair the color of midnight spread across the soft chocobo feather pillow, making the old, yet young looking man even more handsome than he already was; if that is even possible. Quietly she tip-toed in, stopping as Vincent squirmed slightly, then stopped. 

Yuffie smiled softly then laid his cape on the chair, by the bed. Slowly she pulled a quilt over his body, then brushed some strands of silk from his face, red eyes snapped open startling her, she stepped back. 

"Vinnie!" Yuffie snapped, "You scared me! Don't ever do that!" 

Vincent looked slightly perplexed, "Yes Mrs. Valentine, I will remember not to open my eyes when someone, in the middle of the night comes into my room." 

Yuffie's mouth went slightly agape, then she smiled brightly.

Sliding his long legs to the floor Vincent sat up, looking at the girl who stood as if she had seen a ghost; who knows maybe she did. "Yuffie? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head from the pretty thoughts racing through her mind, she stepped towards him and sat next to her husband. "Vinny, Vincent.," Yuffie started taking a breath, shuffling her bare feet on the wood floor. "Tomorrow, when it's time to go,"

Vincent stared at the floor, then looked to his nervous wife. "We can go to Wutai if you would like?"

"NO!" Sighing, "No, I don't ever want to go back there. At least not yet.." Yuffie stated then leaned against the wall her feet dangling off the bed. 

The black clothed man nodded and leaned back as well. "I don't suppose you would like to go to Nibleheim?"

Yuffie thought for several minutes, Vincent's gaze locked on her, "Actually, that would be fun! Could we like, um, fix it up and um,.."

His brows furrowed as he thought for a second trying to figure what she was hinting at, his lips curled up causing Yuffie to stare in shock again. "What about your traveling?" Vincent asked calmly.

"I…" Yuffie chocked and rubbed her eyes, "Time for bed!" She hopped off her life's partners bed, shyly she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Vinny." 'I love you Vincent….'

Vincent blushed, "Goodnight Yufs." 'She makes it so difficult, not to love her.'

A lopsided smile appeared on the young ninja's face before she exited the room, and to her own. 

*

The morning's sun came quickly as Yuffie jumped down the steps, her face glowing with happiness and sadness; Happiness all about her Vincent, and Sadness about leaving the others till their next visit.

Tifa looked up to see a perky shoulder length brown haired Ninja, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Hey, your up early!" 

Yuffie smiled, "Yup! Sure am!" Sheepishly she looked around, "Vinny up yet?"

The bar hostess tried to repress a large smile as she looked behind the excited young woman, Yuffie raised a eyebrow and tilted her head. "Tifa…?" Yuffie asked confused.

Yuffie jumped as gentle lips pressed firmly to her cheek, then lifted off with a jump as a click and a bright flash illuminated the two for a split second…. It was the worst possible thing that could happen, the terrifying looks they both gave one another as their eyes met with a grinning unshaven blond man, holding a camera and a picture in his other hand.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiid!!!! You asshole! GAWD!" Yuffie complained stomping her foot, as her cheeks we're flushed in a deep scarlet red.

Cid grinned proudly and passed the picture to Cloud and Barret as they entered, "Ain't it a fucking sight? Our Vampyre is growing up!" 

Cloud and Barret chuckled and stopped as both Yuffie and Vincent sent out death glares, in all directions. 

"So, uh, what's for breakfast?" Cid asked sheepishly, as he tried to avoid the red eyes sending death rays to him.

Tifa spoke up through the silent bunch, "Pancakes, now sit down. Vincent, let it go, Cloud set the table, Barret bring the chairs over. Yuffie stop blushing." 

This caused Yuffie to blush more, as Cloud chuckled, setting the table. 

* 

**TBC**


	10. Chapter Ten: Bed Bug

**Disclaimer: ** I do **not** own ff7!

_________________________________________

**Chapter 10! -Bed Bug-**

Yuffie glanced at the mansion before her, cobwebs crossing some of the windows, and doorway. "What about the monsters?" 

The tall figure stepped forward opening the door and brushing the cobwebs away, "I disposed of them." Vincent replied stepping into the house, only to turn back to the girl standing with a hand on her hip. "What is it?" 

"Well…" Yuffie started a beaming smile upon her pale face, as her eyes glanced to the doorway and towards her feet then back again, to meet the shaking head of her husband. 

"Tell me your not suggesting I carry you over the threshold.." Vincent pleaded.

Yuffie crossed her arms, across her bosom. "Please? Gawd, Vinny, it'll be fun!!"

After moments of replying no, reluctantly Vincent wrapped his cybernetic arm around her mid back and his normal arm under her knees, effortlessly lifting the young-woman into his arms and stepping over.

Placing her down he sighed, "Happy?" Valentine asked with a slight flicker of sarcasm.

"Yes! Yes, I am." Yuffie exclaimed then looked around the mansion. "WOW!! GAWD, VINNY!! YOU CLEANED!!" She stated wide-eyed, "Still needs some paint." 

Vincent shook his head lightly, before heading for the stairs, motioning for her to follow. Deciding not to make a comment on his stoic self she walked up the steps and down a hallway before reaching a room on the left.

"This is your room," Mr. Vincent Valentine announced and turned towards the hallway.

"Where's yours?" Yuffie asked quickly.

Tilting his head back to look at his wife, "Right side of the stairs. Get some sleep, it's been a long day, it's late."

Before the young girl could answer he had left her in the room, lit only by a small light. '….? Sleep, ..Gawd, is that all he does!' Yuffie thought as she plopped down on the bed, silky black sheets and comforter encasing it. 

Sliding her clothes off Yuffie pulled on a long gray shirt from her bag, that she had placed beside the bed. Climbing under the covers, her eyelids soon closed.

Vincent lay in his bed also encased in black silk, his mind off in it's sleep world.

"Ahh! Vinny! Get it off me!!" Yuffie screamed bursting into the sleeping mans room, a large, furry, tarantula climbing up her back.

Red eyes flew open as the young girl entered screaming, eyes widened slightly as he spotted the furry, sharp toothed creature. Grabbing her shoulders, he stopped her squirming and picked up the spider, walking out of the room, disposing of the spider into the outside world. 

Returning to his room, Yuffie still stood in her spot, shaking lightly. Not that she was afraid of a spider, but hey you got some large, furry thing on your back and climbing up you'd probably be screaming too. 

"Yuffie," Vincent stood in the doorway. "It's gone, you can go back to your room now."

Fiercely she shook her head. "N-no," Yuffie bit her lip, "C-can, I stay," Pause. "S-stayinherewithyou?" She blurted out quickly.

Black haired brows furrowed, "….Yuf-"

"Please?" Yuffie asked turning to him, her gray-brown orbs pleading. "Just for tonight…" 

Admitting defeat the man nodded trying to hide a slight blush that was creeping to his cheeks, as he now realized the girl was only wearing a long mid-thigh length shirt.

Yuffie climbed into the bed, curling up on the left side as Vincent crawled into the right. Red eyes closed, as he thought about the awkward situation.

"Yuffie?" Vincent asked to see if his wife was awake.

A soft snore was the only reply, unconsciously he wrapped his human arm around her as he too drifted off to sleep. 

Pink lips formed into a smile as she snuggled into the warm arm around her, her eyes soon fading closed.

**~*~**

TBC

~*~ 

**Author's Note: ** Finally another chapter!! Hope you like!! Teehee chapter 11 will be done soon!!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Painted Kiss

**Disclaimer: ** As you probably guessed since I have not killed off the main characters of the story, I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or Squaresoft. 

________________________________________________________

**Chapter 11 -Painted Kiss-**

________________________________________________________

Morning light flickered through the stain glass window, brightly fixating itself onto a pair of pale eyelids. 

A soft moan escaped her small pink lips as she turned, her eyes slowly opening, followed by another moan from the light shining brightly into her grayish brown orbs.

'Huh? This isn't my room...' Blinking she hastily sat up looking around her. 'Oh, it's Vinnie's room... Where's Vinnie?' Yuffie thought looking around.

As if on cue the clad in black man appeared in the doorway, "Lunch is ready, if you care to join me." Vincent asked, giving a half smile before excusing himself quickly to leave his wife to dress.

Yuffie giggled slightly as she swung her legs over the edge, 'Never realized my Vinnie was so shy.. Did I just say, my, Vinnie?... Gawd, I must need sleep.'

Lightly giggling, half sleepily she walked out of the room, and down the hall and to the left, to her courters, sliding on a pair of gray sweat pants. Groggily she grabbed her tooth brush and hair brush making her way to the bathroom.

*

Vincent slid two plates onto the large dining room table, the scent of pancakes, eggs, and bacon filling the room. Grabbing a glass picture, pouring a glass of orange juice for Mrs. Valentine and a cup of coffee for himself.

"Mmm... Vinnie, you cooked all this?!? Gawd, I love you I am soooooooo hungry!!!!" Yuffie beamed with excitement as she rushed over to the seat he quickly pulled out for the ecstatic ninja.

Blushing lightly, he returned to his seat, taking a slow sip of his coffee. 'She was just hungry, those words were just a thank-you for the food... Oh shut-up Vincent, and eat your food.' The Vampyre thought, with a hint of Yuffie's language seeping through.

The meal passed quietly, other than the chomping sounds of Mrs. Valentine hastily eating her food, like there was no tomorrow.

*

Several days passed, the afternoons bright sun began going down, as Vincent and Yuffie finished painting another room of the mansion, black paint on the wall, with the opposite wall dark green.

"See Vinnie! I told you, green would look good with black!" Yuffie said proudly standing several feet away from the wall, gazing at her work, tilting her head back to look at him.

Vincent turned around too quickly, paint-brush in hand sliding against Yuffie's cheek softly; leaving a black streak across reaching her to the opposite side.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, in a tone of anger, with a hint of playfulness. "Gawd! Vinnie!"

"I am deeply sorry Yufs, I.." Before Valentine could fully respond, he to had a dark green line of green across his face, dumbfounded he looked at the girl.

"Hahahaha, got you back!" Yuffie exclaimed sliding her brush over his other cheek, playfully.

Vincent's eyes glittered in a way none would have thought possible, like a little kid planning something mischievous. Sliding his brush back slowly he dabbed it in more paint sliding it down her forehead to her chin.

Gasping the ninja turned putting her hands in the paint and rubbing it all over his shirt. 

Giggling she ran behind the covered couch, Vincent stepping closer as a glob of paint hit him, grinning he grabbed paint throwing it back.

"Ahh! Ha missed!" Yuffie excitedly dodging the paint glob, and making a dash for the exit of the living room.

Thump, thud, Ahh.. hehehehe... Was then heard as both forms fell to the ground, Vincent on top of the wutanise Materia hunter.

"Ahh!" Yuffie yelled as both paint buckets fell over onto them, covering them in green and black paint. Taking the moment she rolled over so she was on top of the smiling painted man.

Gazing down with gray eyes, swearing her ears we're deceiving her as she heard the loud, soft laughter from below her. 'Vin-cen-t, is.. laughing?!?!?' 

Red eyes looked up seeing the shocked expression, only causing him to smile brightly, taking his moment he rolled with her through the paint, both fighting for the upper hand.

Minutes seeming like only seconds later Vincent had won, laying on top of Yuffie, laughing whole heartedly, as well as the rambunctious ninja. 

Silence filled the room, as red eyes, and gray-brown eyes locked onto one another.

'OMG!! He is going to kiss me!! ...Don't mess this up too, Yuffie Valentine..'

'...? I..' Letting go of his thoughts, as Vincent gazed to the form below him, feeling her heart beat fast within her chest, locks of dark brown now green and black. 

Both closed their eyes as light, pale red lips came softly down upon her pale pink lips, pressing firmly yet gently against each other. 

Time stopped for the both of them, as they slowly parted, breathing heavily. A loud sound of laughter filled their ears. 

Looking up, their hearts stopped.

Cloud, and Tifa stood at the entrance to the living room....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~*~

**TBC**

~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note:** Well? Was it good? I liked it, -shrugs- it was sorta fun to write at least, even if the chapter sucked. Chapter 12 should be done soon!!!! I hope! Hehehehe….


	12. Chapter Twelve: Continued

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7!!

________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12 Continued-**

___________________

"What are you two doing here?!?!?" Yuffie bellowed, as Vincent scurried to his feet helping his young wife up also, a crimson red covering his cheeks.

Tifa smiled brightly, "We just came by to see how you two we're doing, we decided to stay in Nibleheim at my old house for a few days." 

Cloud scratched his head, then looked around the living room, of mixed together black and green, "Uh, nice, painting.. Very, colorful.."

Vincent narrowed his eyes fro a second before shaking his black locked head. 

"Gawd, cant you two knock at least?!" The ninja once again scolded.

"We did, for about 10 minutes too. And for some unknown reason you two did not here us." Tifa joked, brushing backs strands of dark brown tresses. "Want to join us for dinner tonight? My house, 8'oclock, don't be late!" 

Cloud shook his head, as his wife exited the living room before receiving a answer. "Please, come." The chocobo headed man pleaded a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he then hurried out of the house.

Glancing to one another, then turning away, blushing furiously. "Yufs I am sorry that was..."

"Stop-it Vincent, I'm your wife, you can kiss me anytime," Yuffie grinned, then perched up on her toes kissing him softly on his lips. "Just like I can kiss you anytime. Unless, I'm angry at you then you can just go and pout, or if I'm using Materia, or..."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, as he leaned down running his fingers over her soft pale cheek, guiding his lips to her for long, deep kiss.

Yuffie stopped her chattering, closing her eyes as his fingers grazed her cheek, heart fluttering faster than the Highwind to the Northern Crater.

_Three seconds passed,_

Then five seconds,

The kiss never came, 

Slowly she opened her eyes, looking up at a stunned Vincent who's eyes we're locked on something behind her. His hand slowly dropped from her cheek, cyber-netic claw brushing back his unruly black hair.

'Must be Tifa or Cloud again, they're going to be so sorry when I get through with them....' Yuffie smiled, turning on her heals quickly, what her eyes saw baffled her, the woman so familiar, yet no one she remembered.

"Who are you?!" Yuffie Valentine questioned, utterly annoyed at the disruption, once again.

"Lucrecia." Vincent said his voice, soft and caring, with more than enough astonishment to it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**~*~**

TBC

~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: ** Well, what do you think? What can I say, I wanted to add some excitement!! Hee damn I hate Lucrecia.. She is the only character in the Final Fantasy series I actually hate.. Anyway, chap 13 will be up tonight or tomorrow!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Continued Part 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do **not** own Final Fantasy 7, nor, _unfortunately_ Vincent or Yuffie. 

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13 -Tears-**

_______________________

Yuffie's mouth dropped open, "Aren't you dead?! Why are you here? Why?!"

Both the long brown haired woman, with a white lab suit on, and the tall, black clad clothed man ignored the questions both seeming to be in a daze. Breaking the silence between the two, Vincent ran forward embracing the woman, who's arms encircled him as well.

Tears unknown has already began to fall down Yuffie's cheeks, bringing a hand to her cheek she felt the salty clear liquid. More sobs choked up in her throat. "Vincent?" She called.

"Vincent?" Yuffie called again, yet no response, she watched as he stood there holding the woman tightly against his body, his metal claw resting against the middle of her back lightly. 

Unable to hold the rushing of Leviathan soon to flow down her cheeks she did the only thing she could think of. 

_Ran._

The door to the mansion then shut heavily upon the wooden frame.

Red eyes opened glancing to the door which shut heavily. 'Yuffie..' Vincent eyebrows went down and slowly pulled away from his 'love'.

"Vincent, I'm sorry. Everything has been my fault, I should have listened to you..." Lucrecia said, her voice sounding honest yet holding a seductive like tone, almost unreal. Slowly she ran her hand across his cheek. "I've missed you so much, Vincent."

*

Tears flooded down her cheeks, other residents looking over oddly to the running girl as she stormed past, and towards a house across from the well. 

'Tifa's.... I need to get inside, no one else needs to see me..' Materia hunter Valentine, thought then continued faster to the wooden door, pushing it opened without even knocking.

Cloud jumped up from his chair, near the fireplace. As well as Tifa who exited the kitchen quickly.

"Yuffie?! Yuffie, what's wrong?" Tifa asked concerned as she quickly rushed to her friend and comrades side, leading her to the couch.

"T-this is a-all happening to f-fast, we we're just starting to get along, r-r-really w-well..." Yuffie blurted covering her eyes, as more tears fell down her already soaked cheeks, her clothes covered in dry paint.

Frowning the spiky-haired man kneeled in front of the woman, "What happened?"

"Lu, lucre." Pause. "Lucrecia." Mrs. Valentine said burring her face in the elder woman's shoulder.

Tifa shook her head, "Come on, Yuffie. You know he loves you, he is over her. You know that." 

"No," Yuffie sat up. "You don't understand!! Lucrecia.." Cringing as she spoke, "Lucrecia, is alive!"

Cloud nearly toppled over, he had seen this woman in the cave, she was dead he knew this. "What the hell are you talking about? She is dead."

"Cloud." Tifa scolded, turning back to the crying ninja. "What do you mean, Lucrecia is alive?"

"I mean, what I said Dammit! We we're about to ki- kiss.. then it never came, I looked up and he was staring at something, I turned around expecting it to be you or Cloud, then, then, there she was!!" Yuffie screamed bolting from the couch and up the stairs, more crystal like tears falling down heavily.

Tifa looked to Cloud, Cloud gazed back. "What should we do?" Tifa asked, concerned.

"May-" Cloud started as a knock on the door startled him. "Must be Vincent." Standing he walked to the door.

Opening the slab of oak, mako blue eyes stared at the man before him.

Red eyes stared back, "Is Yuffie here?!" Vincent asked with fear in his mellow voice.

Tifa pointed upstairs. "Vincent?" She called as he bolted up the stairs.

Turning around he impatiently stared back, "What?!" 

"We heard who showed up," Pause. "Don't go up there if your going back to that- err, her." Tifa said.

Vincent frowned, "I don't love, Lucrecia anymore. The only one I love is Yuffie." With that, he continued up the steps, knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Bellowed the bearer of the Leviathan flood.

"Yuffie please," Valentine begged trying the handle, which was locked.

A sudden burst of music filled the mans-and houses ears as Mrs. Valentine turned on a radio, newly put in, full blast.

Taking a jagged breath Vincent slowly sat against the door, both of the house's owners glancing up, then returning to they're fold out couch.

*

Morning came quickly, Vincent still propped against his mates door awaiting her to exit. Soon later, Afternoon, then evening fell.

Blinking, and listening the red-eyed man heard the chimes through the music that continued to blast continuously; signifying the heavy hour of nine upon the darkened eve.

Standing, lowering his head in guilt the Vampyre walked down the stairs to be greeted by the awake Cloud pacing back and forth.

"Could you tell Yuffie I will be at the mansion, and that I- just tell her i am there." Vincent said, afraid to say the three words, even though they slipped past last night.

"Sure thing, Vince. Don't worry, I'm sure she will come around," Before Cloud could ask, the man was gone the door closing shut.

*

Tifa wandered up the stairs, unlocking the door and stepping in, shutting off the radio. "Yuffie?" She called to the sobbing figure in the corner of the room.

Looking up, steel gray-brownish eyes stared with utter anguish, ".."

"Go see him Yuffie, he loves you. He does not love her, he said so last night. Left to the mansion a few minutes ago, slept in front of the door to this room all night." Tifa explained, pleading the young wife.

"Maybe.." Yuffie replied, wiping her tears away.

Nodding the older woman left, leaving the young lady to think.

*

Lucrecia ran up, embracing the taller man. "I have been so worried!" 

"Lucrecia, we have been over this. But, I do ask you, how are you alive?" Vincent asked closing the door behind him.

"It's late Vincent, go to bed, I will explain in the morning!" Lucrecia said hastily, then ran off.

Yawning the man sighed, shaking his head, 'Yuffie please forgive me, I-love you..' Vincent walked up the steps, seeming much longer as his thoughts raced on about the only thing he could think of, Yuffie Valentine.

*

Brushing off her white lab coat, the scientist laughed. "Perfect." Lucrecia whispered, then began cooking.

_________________________________________________________

~~*~~

**TBC**

~~*~~

_________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**

_______________

Well? What do you think? Sorry if it's bad, been sick the last few days. Fun. LOL. Anyway, chapter 14 should be up soon, because amazingly I know what i am going to do! hehehehe... -grins- Please **REVIEW** of course, but you we're going to review anyway ....right? _-Smiles innocently-_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Continued Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Final Fantasy 7.

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14**

____________________

'I need to see Vinnie...' Yuffie thought, sliding her boots on quickly as she raced through the door, and down the hard wooden steps.

"Take a jacket.." Tifa called to the woman flying through, who had already escaped through the front door. "Never mind."

Stopping to catch her breath, Yuffie glanced sky, stars scattered randomly across, yet so breathtaking. Shaking her head, she pushed open the iron gate with some effort, and continued to the door. 

'This is it... Wait a second, how did Lucrecia get 'resurrected'?.. Whatever, I will deal with that later..' She thought, opening the door quietly as possible, stepping inside, and closing it behind her.

A soft humming caught the young ninja's ears, 'huh?' Trusting her instincts Mrs. Valentine walked towards the kitchen, peering inside, the sight confusing her to no end.

Inside Lucrecia laughed, almost insanely, as she poured the soup into a bowl on the heavy try. "Now for the seasoning..." She laughed again, pulling a small vile from her pocket.

'What the hell is that?!!? What is she doing?!?!' Materia obsessor thought, watching as the bitch poured the liquid into his soup and the last drops into his drink. 

"Perfect, Nadrol will be pleased." Lucrecia said as she reached over the counter pulling a napkin from the holder, her sleeve going up slightly.

Yuffie's eyes narrowed, as a small mark caught her vision, 'What is that on her wrist? Looks like one of Hojo's mark... Oh shit! I have to get Vinnie out of here, now!' Slowly the girl backed up, letting the swinging door close. A sigh of relief washed over her as the door did not creak. 

Stepping back the ninja, fell over with a soft thud. 'Gawd! Why did I have to trip...' Waiting several seconds, no one came out. 'Good, the slut probably didn't hear that.' Sighing with relief once again, Yuffie glanced to her hand as a furry creature crawled upon it. 

Before thinking, the woman let out a glass shattering scream, which could have caused a Behemoth to run in terror, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Get it off me!!!!!!! Grossness!!!!!!" Yuffie screamed, shaking the creature off her as it fell back onto the floor, and scrambled off quickly.

*

'What the hell is going on?! That sounds like, ..Yuffie. Yuffie!' Vincent thought quickly as he pulled a shot gun from beside the bed, walking out of the room and down towards the main floor. 

*

Lucrecia bolted through the kitchen door, meeting face to face with her 'rival' of a sort. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Vincent's baby girl. Aren't you a little too young to be playing with boys his age?" 

Yuffie's face fell, then turned to anger, not only did this person barge into her life and steal Vincent away, she was treating her like a child. "Listen here you Hojo's Bitch, whatever the fuck you put in his food, your going to eat it first! You fucking try and hurt My Vincent I will rip off every one of your limbs with my bare hands!" 

"My, my, my, quite a vocabulary for such a little girl." Lucrecia replied, thrusting her hand forward clutching the woman's neck in her bare hand lifting her up into the air.

"Let me go! You bitch!" Yuffie screamed, slamming her right foot foreword into her chest, loosening the grip on his neck. "What can't take a small kick?!" She said, evilly, kicking her again another hand flying foreword pelting itself against her cheek.

Lucrecia fumed as she dropped the ninja, then backhanded her across the face, sending electricity through her hand as she did so.

"Ow!" Yuffie yelled, more angry then before as she drew her hand back to slap the woman again, stopping as a speeding steel object raced through the air, embedding itself into the woman in white's head. With a moment held up by gravity, then slowly the woman fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

Sparks flew every which way, as a buzzing noise sounded through the area.

Yuffie looked up to see her 'love' and husband jump over the balcony and tackle her, making both of them fly against a faraway wall.

**BOOM!**

The sound, loud and obnoxious, as the house exploded, shaking the whole town. Debris flew through the sky, black smoke filling the sky. 

Everyone in town raced out, including a spiky blond haired man, and a long haired former bar owner, standing, watching as their friends, and comrades home was burning with large flames of red, orange and a golden color. It looked so much like the night, the real Nibleheim... died. 

"Oh, Cloud..." Tifa cried out burying her face into her husbands chest, unable to look at the sight before her.

Mako blue eyes stared at the structure that was once there, now only a pile of ruble. "I am going to look for them, call everyone and have Cid fly the Highwind over immediately." Pausing he kissed her forehead, "They will be alright, trust me." Cloud assured breaking from the embrace and racing through the townspeople towards the burning building.

Tifa closed her eyes, after watching her husband race off for several seconds before racing inside her house. 'Everything, has to be alright..' We're her final thoughts as she picked up the phone, making a call she never thought she would have too. 

_________________________________________________________

~~*~~

**TBC**

~~*~~

_________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**

_________________

Well? What do you think? Good cliffhanger? hehehehe... This story is turning out way longer than I thought it would, but, I like that! Please **Review** of course, it means a lot!!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own FF7!

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15 -Discovered-**

_________

"What the hell do you mean they're gone?!?" Cid bellowed into the mouth piece.

"The mansion... it.. blew up...." Tifa replied, trying hard for her voice not to crack.

A huff and a worried sigh escaped the pilots lips, "We will all be over with the Highwind, as soon as we can. Take care." Cid said, hanging up the phone, a worried expression upon his rough, unshaven face.

Looking through the foggy window she sighed, the flames almost completely out, with the help of the well. Shaking her brown colored hair, Mrs. Strife stood and walked outside, pulling on her gloves.

*

Mako blue eyes glanced over, "Hey," Pause. "Is Cid flying everyone over?" Cloud asked walking towards her. 

"Y-yes. Have you found them?" Tifa asked, already knowing the answer.

Glancing over to the ruble he had started to clear, Cloud sighed. "No." A long pause passed before he spoke again. "I don't think their dead."

"Cloud..." Tifa once again shook her head, looking at the mansion and waving her hand towards it. "No, one. Not even Vincent, or Yuffie could survive that... They couldn't have possibly had time to get out.." 

Shaking his head, anger growing inside him, "No! Tifa! You don't understand! I really don't think they're dead!" Pause, and a long breath. "Trust me on this."

Looking towards her husbands eyes, wide and holding some knowing to them she nodded, "I trust you, I'm just worried."

*

Seconds, minutes, hours passed before the large flying structure landed outside the town. Swooshing, dirt and air around in the already pitch black-smoke filled sky.

Nanaki walked into the silent town, his fire tail swaying behind him, followed by a dark skinned man, and a rough-unshaven pilot following. 

Stopping they stared at the ruble where the mansion used to be.

"Holy Meteor!" Cid said, his cigarette falling from his lips. 

"This is a great tragedy, we must go see how we can help Vincent and Yuffie." RedX111 said hurrying down towards the mansion, Barret and Cid grumbling, and following also.

*

"Barret! Cid! Nanaki! Your here!!" Tifa yelled rushing over. "Come on, we need help lifting a huge piece over where Cloud is! We think they are under it!" She yelled again, hope evident in her voice as she ran several feet over to where Strife was attempting to lift a large wall.

Cloud looked at his friends and nodded, "Barret lift the opposite of mine, Nanaki and Cid lift the right, Tifa lift the left."

Everyone nodded, walking to their sides, feet and paws being sunk into place as to not slip on the debris. 

"Okay," Pause. "One." Pause. "Two." Pause. "Three. Huwgwaa!!!" Cloud commanded yelling, as they lifted and pushed the piece of to the side.

Tifa gasped looking at the site before her, a bloody mess. Stepping forward she shook her head, Vincent and Yuffie lay before her, both bleeding greatly, yet still in one piece. Their body's red, yet not as red as you would think one would get from being in a burning house. The tall now bloody mess was holding the ninja against him tightly, in return her arms wrapped around him.

"Did you find them?!?" Shera yelled running over, with Reeve. 

"Yeah, their.. unconscious from what I can tell, ...." Barret said as he stepped foreword as well as Cloud, both lifting Vincent up and heading for Tifa's home.

Tifa, and Reeve lifting Yuffie, following the others to her home.

Cid patted his wife's back, kissing her forehead. "It'll be alright, you can get them better, can't you?" 

Shera looked up at her husband, from what she saw she doubted they were even alive. "I'll try.." 

Highwind nodded and began heading towards the house with the others. 

"Cid?" Shera asked, her voice quiet as she stepped beside him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered, linking her arm in his, her head resting on his shoulder.

A small smile appeared on the pilots face as they made their way to Tifa's. "I love you too." Cid whispered as they entered.

*

Morning broke through the windows of the small home, into the upstairs room where both Vincent and Yuffie lay on the cots.

"Your up early again." Cloud said massaging his wife's shoulders as they looked at the two. 

"Yeah, I miss them. Cloud, they have to wake up, it's been nearly a month!" Tifa once again cried, burring her face in her hands. "They have too!"

Minutes passed, as Tifa stopped her crying to look up, only to see Cloud narrowing his eyes on Vincent. "Honey? What's wrong?" 

"Get Shera in here, now!" Cloud yelled watching as the gun wielders hand moved slightly.

Eyes nearly popped out, a smile coming to her face as the brown eyed woman raced from the room, retrieving Shera from the kitchen.

*

_________________________________________________________

**TBC**

__________________________

**Author's Note**

________________ 

Teehee! Vincent might be waking up! YAY!!! hehehehe... -grins- Please **review!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Yuffie!

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own FF7!

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 16 -Yuffie!**

_____________

"Ugh..." A low, voice moaned throughout the room, his eyes fluttering to adjust to the rooms light, while trying to sit up.

"Easy there Vincent. Just lay down, one step at a time." Shera said, her mellow voice soothing to his ears.

Tifa smiled happily as she hugged onto Cloud's arm, eyes lit up with joy.

The pilot puffed on his cigarette entering the room and peering down at the Vampyre. "Come on don't listen to her, wake your ass up."

"Cid Ashley Highwind, you keep your mouth shut!" Shera retorted, as she dabbed a cool cloth on the awakening man's forehead.

"Ashley?" Barret chuckled entering the small room as well. "Nice name, Ashley." He emphasized grinning.

"Shut the fuck up." Cid replied, glaring towards everyone.

Shera giggled, then focused on her patient who was slowly sitting up. "How do you feel?" 

Blinking his coca-cola can red eyes Vincent rubbed his head lightly with the claw arm. "What happened?"

Everyone looked at once another before, Shera turned to him. "Your house exploded..."

Closing his eyes tightly, as memory's flooded into his mind like Quazilcoti's thunderstorm. 'Paint, Lucrecia, Bomb, house, ...Yuffie.... Yuffie!' "Yuffie! Where is Yuffie??!?" Vincent screamed loudly, his voice cracking.

Tifa looked down, closing her eyes tightly, "Vincent..."

"Yuffie!" He cried looking at the bed next to his, where a pale-thin figure laid, all bundled up in blankets. "Yuffie..." Vincent choked, standing wobbly, kneeling beside the bed. Turning back to the others quickly his face written with sadness, and tiredness. "What's wrong with her?!"

Shaking her head softly, Tifa broke from her husbands arms, excusing herself from the room. 

"Vince, sit down, please. You need your strength back, you've been in a coma for nearly a month." Shera ordered moving him slowly back to his bed. 

"I'm sorry man." Barret nodded, walking from the room, taking one last look at the Materia thief, and gun wielder.

Red eyes bulged, with a unseen expression. "A-a month? That would mean.."

"Yes, your wife have also been in a coma for the same time period. I'm afraid if she does not wake up this week..."

"Shut-up!" Vincent screamed, pulling the blanket over his head.

Cid frowned, "This is fucking amazing, your acting like a fucking five yr old..." He commented, stopping mid-sentence as his better half gave a look of death, surprising have not already buried him in the ground. 

"Get some sleep Vincent. You'll need it, if you want to help Yuffie get better." Shera whispered, her lips low to his ear so only he could hear. "Goodnight."

Cid, Cloud, and Shera left the room, flicking off the light switch, as the tall, dark haired man stared at the figure on the cot beside him. Glimmering in the pale moon light which had slowly rose to the midnight sky, you could see a small crystal like tear trickling down the pale man's face.

*

Five nights had come and went, the nights cold breeze swirled around the silent house as the door opened and closed. "Hello?" Called a low, yet familiar voice from the back of the living room.

"Reeve?" Tifa asked, looking at the man, as she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?!" 

Cloud, Barret, and Cid rushed over all the while mumbling incoherent things before smiling and yawning. 

The blond spiked haired man sighed, "Isn't it a little late?"

"Truly I am sorry for the disturbance, but," Pause. "I've been going over some records and we found some leads as to what happened at the mansion."

Flipping his lighter out, all the while placing a cigarette between his lisp the pilot groaned, "What the hell do you mean?" 

"Lucrecia was there correct, or to be more exact, Lucrecia's modified dead body." A long pause as Reeve continued. "In the records I found that Professor Hojo had one student, much like himself.. unfortunately." 

"You mean there is another Hojo?!?!?! Well that's just fucking great, another psychopath! I'm going with the Vampyres approach to things, wake me in 30 years." Cid grumbled walking back towards the living room couch, "Goodnight." 

Tifa sighed, shaking her head. "What else?"

"He goes by the name of Nadrol, Professor Nadrol. Quit after attempting to murder Professor Hojo, relocated at Junon after the meteor incident." Reeve began, as he sat down on the kitchen chair. "From the information we have recovered he has been working in the field of 'Human-Jenova-Robotic Resurrection'..."

"What the hell is that?" Tifa interrupted, slamming her fist on the table, in a moment of frustration and sleeplessness.

Pepsi can blue eyes bolted up, "It's when they take a dead human, that had Jenova cells injected into them during their lives," Pause. "And resurrect them using mechanical equipment for their organs." Cloud concluded shaking his head. 

"Much like I." Said a calm, cold, monotone voice, from the man entering the room silently. Dark circles under his bright glowing red eyes, hair covering his eyes. "Chaos and this ...arm are the proof of that." 

"Mr. Valentine, are you feeling better? It is very nice to see you, it's been a while." Reeve said, nodding to the chair beside him.

Vincent sat, his temper rising, not in the mood to associate with anyone. "...."

"How is Mrs. Yuffie doing?" Reeve asked, his attention on Vincent who snarled and got up, walking to the steps.

_Click, _

Swoosh,

Thump, 

Err..,

"Who the hell are you?!" Cloud bellowed, standing up, grabbing his buster sword. "You look like..."

Turning Vincent stared at the person in the doorway, lit only by the small light in the kitchen. "Who are you?" 

The woman, flipped her wet hair behind her head, strands of long silver, and dark brown hair sticking to her back, on her wrist, clearly was a black marking, similar to the one of the Lucrecia's. "I believe you have a former Miss. Kisaragi here? Now by the name of Mrs. Valentine?"

*****

________________________________________________________

*

TBC

*

___________________________________

Author's Note

________________

Well, this chapter I think is a little bit longer than the rest at least. Sorry just wanted to post another chapter.. Next one should be longer... I think... Anyway, what do you think?


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A3X

**Disclaimer:** Well, I still do **not** own FF7. 

________________________________________________________

Chapter 17

_________

Cloud glared at the woman who was now sitting across from him, her long silver hair a deep reminder of a man he used to admire, and ended up killing. "Who are you? And, why are you here?" He demanded, a look of determination on his sharp features.

Seeming to ignore the chatter of spiky-haired blond the woman turned her attention to the crow haired man, beside her. "Valentine, am I correct?" Receiving silence as an answer. "Yes, Indeed it is you. Good, I've been meaning to talk with you, I only wish I had got here sooner." Replied the woman, brushing back her hair, laying her hand upon the table.

"What is it you came here for?" Vincent asked coldly, and sternly, affecting the woman none. 

"Your wife, is she still alive?" 

"....."

"I am not going to hurt her, if that is what you are thinking and I would widely think so." Pause. "On the contrary, I want to help." Looking away the woman's eyes became distant. "Professor Nadrol. He is almost as much of a nutcase as Hojo was." Sighing the woman shook her head from the disturbing thoughts, and flipped her wrist over. "As you can see, I am marked as one of the 'Human-Jenova-Robotic Resurrection' projects, like yourself. But," Shaking her head, vigorously. "I've never, died."

Frowning, a claw arm firmly grabbed her wrist inspecting it. "Yes." Vincent replied letting go off the hand. 

Annoyed, curious, and tired the mako-eyed man sighed, "At least tell us your name before you continue."

"Project A3X, or Lucia Ice Almasy, which ever you prefer. Either is fine with me." A3X replied, her voice monotone.

Reeve, puzzled stared at the woman, "Why do you want to help them, and how did you get here May I ask." 

"I had been trying to escape for months, years. Not really sure how long it was. Anyway, I got away and that is what was important. Ever since I had been there I heard about Valentine this, Valentine that. Stuff I know I should not have been hearing." Lucia sighed, her face gazing away as she battled through her thoughts of past memories.

Sighing she took a sip of the water Tifa had just set down, as she listened to her speak. "In all honesty I can't say I am doing this because I am sad about the way Hojo or Nadrol do their 'work'. Since I do not have emotions of that sort any longer, not to my knowledge at least." Pause. "Reason being, I've reflected on my previous emotions I used to have on this ...situations. And, I have come to the conclusion that, I would care and try to help, so."

"Your doing this to feel like what you once we're." Vincent concluded, receiving a small nod. 

Lucia sighed, her head downcast. "Summed up, yes. And, I also owe your wife more than anything I could ever give her." 

"What do you mean, you owe her? You've met her?" Tifa asked, curiosity kicking in.

"A, old friend you could say. I will get into that at a later time." Lucia said, her voice still as cold as before. "May I see her?"

"Yes. Come with me." Vincent said, standing and heading for the stairs, the woman A3X following.

Standing in the doorway, the woman sighed heavily gazing at the figure laying helpless and lost on the small cot, slowly she made her way over kneeling beside the bed. "C-could I talk with her, a minute. Alone?" L.I.A. asked softly, to the man standing beside her, his glowing red eyes transfixed on the sleeping woman.

Giving a small nod, he tore his eyes away from Yuffie, looking at her once more before stepping into the hall.

Crystal like eyes gazed at Mrs. Valentine, blinking twice before shaking her head. "I have failed you, and your mother." Lucia spoke, not noticing the man listening through the doorway. "I've disappointed you both, I'm sorry I could not have stayed around to protect you like I had promised all those years ago." 

Standing the woman closed her eyes briefly, "This is my last chance, and I plan to pick the candy right." A3X half laughed, "Your Mother. Always so cheerful, just like you from what I have heard from your Father," Sighing she turned and opened the door to greet a former Turk standing a foot or two away. 

He nodded, his eyes closing momentarily in a sign of respect. "Come, sleep." Vincent said graciously showing her to a bed in the corner of their room. "You'll need it tomorrow, I am supposing you already have a plan?" He more or so stated, walking off and leaving the woman to rest as she climbed under the sheets, dozing off quickly. 'I just hope it all goes as planned, then maybe... I can avenge Mrs. Kisaragi's death.'

*

_________________________________________________________

*

**TBC**

*

___________________________________

**Author's Note**

________________

Well, this chapter I think is a little bit longer than the rest at least. Sorry just wanted to post another chapter.. Well, what do you think? What can I say I had to add another char into the story, plus I was lazy and felt like using my own name. -shrugs- It's a name, no biggie. Anyway, please **Review!**


	18. Chapter Eightteen: Trust Me

**Disclaimer:** Well, I still do **not** own FF7. 

________________________________________________________

Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way I feel

About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face the world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes 

If tommorow never comes-**Garth Brooks**

___________________________________________

Chapter 18

_-trust me-_

_________

Crushing his cigarette Cid stood, pushing away from the table. "What the fuck do you mean, one of Hojo's experiments is going to help us?!?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Highwind." A soft, yet cold voice echoed through the air from the platform of the upstairs, steps. Silver hair glittering in the dim light.

Turning around quickly at the sound of the voice, mouth slightly agape. "You?! Fucking hell, why didn't you fucking say so, you're fucking self?! Trying to give me a heart-attack?!" Pilot Highwind bellowed, digging into his pocket as if in search for something. "Where the hell is it?!" Looking through another hidden pocket he produced a small metal case and, tossed it over. "Here."

A small smirk like smile arouse on her pale cheeks, "I was wondering if you still had these, smoke them all?"

"Fuck, uh, they're all there..." Cid nodded, with some certainty.

"Nice to see you again." Shera spoke, looking towards Lucia, who nodded and smiled the best she could.

Tifa smiled, "You three know each other?"

Shera nodded, 

"Damn straight. Met back when the shitty-ass Shinra was still popular." Highwind said with a nod, drinking his coffee, and lighting another. 

"What do you propose we do, Miss. Almasy?" Cloud asked, initiating the meeting.

Taking a breath she turned away from the group, "Head in there tonight, after dusk. It is located under Costa Del' Sol, there is a small entrance that I will show you when we arrive. From there we head down the a metal shoot, it's cold." Pause. "Don't ask me why, but I do advise you to where warm clothing down it. "Turning to the group she paused, yet again. "Further more, Professor Kandor should be in room 739BD, sleeping or reading. Frontal attack Team A, kill, while group B takes ...Mrs. Valentine, to room 820BZ." Pause. "Both teams will meet in that room. Understood?"

Leaning back, his arms crossed over his chest, "I take it, you have thought about this before?" Cloud said, with slight sarcasm.

"Humph." Lucia said, muttering something and walking back upstairs, Mr. Valentine following.

"Lucia." Vincent addressed walking into the room where she sat across from the unconscious, pale woman. 

"I failed her, and her mother. Yuffie, didn't even get to know who her real mother was.." A3X spoke, her voice choking as she spoke.

Walking over swiftly, he placed a soft hand onto his wife's cheek, running his thumb across slowly, tears filling his scarlet eyes. "You didn't fail her. Yuf's will wake up, I know she will." Vincent Valentine assured.

A small sigh escaped her lips, "You truly love her, don't you? This wasn't just a marriage, as Lord Godo told, me." Lucia Ice Almasy said softly, gazing at the two with tired eyes. "Tell me, do you love her, I mean, truly love her."

Caught off guard, yet with some expectance, he turned, gazing back and forth between the two women, then back to A3X. Sighing with defeat he nodded lightly, "Yes." Pause. "I promise you, I'll do anything to make her live again, just to see the smile on her face in the morning, how she beams with utter delight when someone even mentions Materia..." Pause. "How I can't bear never to hear her voice again..." Saying this Vincent choked, as he collapsed on the floor beside the bed, tears falling freely down his face, yet silent.

Staring at him, no expression visible she nodded, and stood. "Do not worry Mr. Valentine. She will awake tonight," Pausing she looked at him, as his eyes stared at hers searching fro the answer she had. "Trust me. Yuffie will be alright." 'Even if it costs me, my life.' Lucia said, then thought, giving a small smile before exiting the room.

*

_________________________________________________________

*

**TBC**

*

___________________________________

**Author's Note**

________________

Well, what do you think? Hmm… Hope it is going okay, next chapter will probably be pretty long, maybe, hopfully at least! Anyway, please **Review!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Mission Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Well, I still do **not** own FF7. 

________________________________________________________

___________________________________________

Chapter 19

_-Mission Part 1-_

_________

Evening soon fell upon the group, the midnight sky glistening with bright stars. A shade of light blue looking clouds slowly drifting across, as the moon shone brightly onto the Highwind deck. 

"Hey shit-heads, get ready, we are almost in Costa Del' Sol." Cid grumbled flipping off the switch to the intercom of the large flying ship.

*

Standing quietly, her long silver and brown hair swinging back and forth lightly as she walked towards the bridge. Dark eyes stared at the floor, deep in thought. 'The destruction of Master Nadrol should be easy. .... I just hope.' Lucia thought, as she bumped into a taller, smoking man.

"Hey, hey, watch were your fucking goi-" Pausing as he glanced to her eyes. "You're thinking too much again. ...So, tell me what the hell your thinking." Cid asked, inhaling deeply from his cigarette and exhaling handing it to her. 

Taking the lit death trap she closed her eyes breathing in a deep drag, handing it back as she exhaled slowly. "It's nothing. Just worried." A3X spoke, glancing to him, giving a false smile. "Mr. Valentine, truly loves her, no?" 

"Yeah, the Vampyre loves her. Would probably take a million years before admitting it though." Pausing he let out a bitter chuckle. "Those two... never thought they would, fucking care for each other, that way." Highwind spoke then kissed her forehead, "See you on the deck." The pilot finished walking off, grumbling something about finding another pack of cigarettes as the airship landed roughly against the ground.

Continuing down the hall she reached the metal doors, inside rested Yuffie, with her husband by her side waiting patiently, and hoping. Waving her hand the doors slid open, stepping in. "Valentine, grab Yuffie, and head to the deck. Make sure to have death penalty at reach." Lucia ordered then exited the room heading for the deck herself.

*

"This way." A3X commanded as they stood near the entrance to Costa Del' Sol. With the others following closely behind they strode to the right of the entrance, and snuck down a small path leading to a sewer drain. "Cid, Cloud you two will go down here with Reeve," Turning to the black haired man, she smirked. "You know the way to the room, i am guessing?" 

Nodding Reeve confirmed. "Yes."

"Good, now show them there, and then meet Vincent and Yuffie in the lab. I will head to Team A (Cloud, Tifa, and Cid)'s location after settling in Team B (Vincent, and Yuffie). Move out." 'Ice Almasy spoke, then motioned for the man in the red cape, with a unconscious, pale Yuffie to follow, as she head farther down the path, to a set of stairs.

*

Tifa groaned as she treaded through the mucky water, all the while fighting off small piranha like fishes swimming through. "How many more of these fish are down here?! We have gone through at leave five hundred. Besides, Reeve, where is this room we are heading too?"

Taking a glance over to the obviously tired, and stressed woman Reeve pointed towards a door hidden in the steel barriers around them. "Through there and towards the right, make sure to stay low, and don't speak, everything, even whispers echo in there. You are to wait till A3X arrives there. I have a feeling she would like in on the action." Finishing his speech the former Shinra employee groaned as they engaged into another fight of people-eating piranhas. "This is going to be a long night."

*

"How much farther?" A cold monotone voice asked as he held his wife close to him as they walked down another long hallway, made of steel. The air bitter, and cold as they appeared at a staircase leading up.

Walking up the stairs, quietly, they made their way towards a metal box-like entry. "We go down this. Make sure to hold onto Yuffie tightly its a steep drop." Lucia said as she opened the hatch, misty air sweeping past them as they gazed into the shoot.

Situating himself into the tunnel-like entry, gripping the woman in his arms tightly he leaned back letting them quickly start plummeting downwards, the coldness of the steel not even noticed as they picked up speed, the darkness in the tunnel becoming brighter as they reached a small lit exit that they soon fell out of, into a large tank filled with what looked like a dull-glowing, translucent, silver jelly-liquid. Struggling they moved through the compound finally reaching a small staircase.

A gushing sound, and groan sounded behind them as Lucia landed into the goop. "I guess I forgot to mention this." She groaned again pushing her self to the stairs beside the two. 

Red eyes widened slightly as he looked at the room slightly below him. Tall death-trap looking machines, large cables and wires surrounding everything, more or so looking like a running steel mess. "What are all these, contraptions?" Vincent questioned, frowning as they made their way down a latter, his artificial claw holding on Yuffie's gel soaked body tightly.

"Professor Nadrol's 'Materia-compound-extracting system'," Almasy inquired, waving her hand as to point to the machines. "The gel-liquid we collided into was the result of a ice Materia extract."

"He does all this down here? Why?" Valentine asked, slightly curious.

"Using the extracts of certain Materia, it somehow can make it possible to alter living-human's blood, to withhold the mechanisms that he uses to resurrect newly-dead humans. In other words, what Hojo did to you, after he killed you, can be done to Living humans, without killing them in the process." A3X, Lucia Ice Almasy spoke shaking her head, and frowning. "Also, he can add demon's like Chaos to living humans..." 

A look of disgust was evident on the gun-mans face, before looking back at her. "I have another question." Vincent asked, staring into her deep pools of dark brown, filled with anger, and pain beyond belief. "How do you know all this? And, why, how do you look like, Sephiroth?"

"That would be two questions, Valentine." Pause, with an amused smirk coming from both. "No, don't worry, I am not entirely related to the deceased General. I'll explain later, with everyone present. As for what I know, it is due to Kandor, he talks in his sleep." Shrugging she half laughed, "Set Yuffie down on that cot over on the left, while I wait for Reeve outside the doors." Heading for the door she stopped. "Be silent, the halls outside this door, echo, even whispers." Lucia spoke then opened the door and slipped out quietly.

*

*

_________________________________________________________

*

**TBC**

*

___________________________________

**Author's Note**

________________

Well, what do you think? I know it was boring but, it's getting back to the good stuff soon. At least what I consider good stuff. Anyway, please **Review!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Mission Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Well, I still do **not** own FF7. 

________________________________________________________

___________________________________________

Chapter 20

_-Mission Part 2-_

_________

Reeve came into view as he carefully walked down the small titanium-walled hallway, greeting a rather deep-in-thought woman leaning against one of the doors. Tapping her shoulder, only to have his wrist caught between her fingers, then slowly let go. 

Pointing to the door behind her she nodded and walked down the hall from where he came from, as the black haired man entered the laboratory.

Tifa's hand shot up waving to the female figure, with silver and brown hair that had come into sight, as Cloud leaned against the wall; Cid continuing to smoke from his half-empty pack of Marlboros. 

Lucia cracked her neck and motioned for them to follow, as a zip-up, lace-up, buckle-over, black steel-toed boot shot up kicking the door in. 

"What the hel..!! A3X, what do you think your doing?!?! Where have you been?!?!" A semi-tall man with tasseled short blond hair with green tips at the end shouted standing up from his leather chair, a book toppling over onto the oak desk. Seeing the others behind her, small drops of sweat formed onto his brow. "I demand all of you leave the premises immediately! This is private property, Lucia go to our room now, I don't need your nonsense, tomorrow is a important day!"

"No." 'Ice Almasy replied calmly as she stared at the man not moving a inch from his spot.

Grumbling the pilot bumped into Lucia's arm lightly as he waved his hand towards the psycopathic-materia-extracter, "What the fuck we waiting for?! Let's just take the jack-ass out." Cid said matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Highwind. How 'pleasant' to see you again." Nadrol greeted as he attempted to hide his fear, from the intruders, a well-endowed woman with gloves, a spiky-haired man with a large, thick sword, the pilot and his spear, not to mention his ..specimen.?.

Exhaling a large breath of smoke Highwind grunted, scrutinizing the man.

"I suggest you leave, my **wife** and I, have things to discuss." The professor smoothly said, obviously not thinking as a heavy leather hit, grounded it's way into is chest knocking him back into a rather large bookcase. "Y-you, i-i-sane b-b-b-itch.." Nadrol murmured, attempting to catch his breath from the attack.

"E-Enough with the games, you of all people should know better to send a corrupted person over the edge like that." Lucia replied her tone sweet, yet sarcasm written in it greatly; as she stepped towards him, a fist connecting his jaw.

_Crack_

Snap

Cid visibly winced, yet nodded his approval at the sound of the bone cracking in the older mans jaw. Getting into fighting stance along with the others a beeping sound was heard as a blue fog surrounded the party.

"What-" Cloud was cut off as the room was once again visible, in front of the professor was a large, dragon beast, flames surrounding his large long face, claws looking like Shiva's 'Diamond Dust Attack'.

"MWhahahaha!! Destroy them, Tophlouse!" The voice of the professor sounded as he then rubbed his jaw in utter pain.

A loud, painful sounding roundhouse, followed by a uppercut sent the beast roaring loudly as its body flew back several feet, his head following off to the side before turning back anger arising more deeply within the monster. Swinging his fearsome ice-claws towards the spear-wielding man...

"Lenny! Stop, transform!" A3X yelled as she walked from the bedroom she had ran off to as the battle started. "Transform.. please."

With a twisting of it's large head, the cold-death green eyes stared at the creature that dare interrupt him. His large claw swooped down, into the flesh of the human, or lack there of, behind in against the bookcases. Following by a vast orange light, and a scream of exhaustion. 

Kneeling beside Lenny/Tophlouse she shook her head, as her dark gems of dark brown transformed to pitch black gazing at the massacred body of her now deceased husband, and former 'friend'? "It's been like hell Len, I wish you well." Lucia spoke softly and stood, as Tifa, and Cloud checked to make sure the mad scientist was truly gone.

"Lets go. We have Yuffie to save, correct?" A3X said, in her monotone voice, everyone heading towards the door as she turned to Lenny once more. "I'll see you soon. .....I love you." 

Burrowing his brows Cid frowned, "What the hell do you mean by soon?! You still love that guy? He fucking slashed my shirt up!" Pausing he rolled his eyes, "I know, I'm shutting-up." Lighting another cigarette he exited and soon followed Lucia Ice Almasy down the corridor.

*

"Will they be, alright?" Vincent asked Reeve, his voice sending chills down he mans spine; blood red eyes continuing to stare at the woman laying on the bed beside him, as the machinery made loud gnashing noises. 

"Yes I'm, why don't you ask them for yourself, here they are." Reeve concluded as they entered through the door Lucia immediately walking over to large paneling of glass to the other side where two metal beds are located at.

Cid looked up, glancing to Cloud and Tifa who had not said much since they arrived. "What the hell is with you two?! Talk! Lucia is fixing everything, ..as always." He mumbled quietly.

"I have a bad feeling." The spiky haired, mako-eyed man said speaking, as he wrapped a arm around his cold wife.

Almasy appeared again and glanced amongst the group, stopping at the former Shinra-Head office employee. "Press the blue switch, type in Rufus's middle name, with his age, not spaced then press the gray 'light' switch key. After we are set." 

The red caped man stood gel dripping off him, receiving odd-questioning looks from his teammates as he glared at Lucia, "What are you going to do to Yuffie?!" 

"Take good care of her, Valentine. She is in your hands after this is complete," Turning away she sighed. "Do what I could not."

"What didn't you do?" Tifa asked calmly. 

"Protect her. It was her mothers wish, last wish. I have a box under your 3rd stair from the bottom. Open it when you get back, with Yuffie present especially." Lucia said not meeting any eyes as she motioned for the now silent-worried Vincent to bring his wife over to the metal beds.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucia spoke softly, "We're ready, please step behind the glass."

"Wait." Reeve interrupted looking down at the ground then back up at the woman. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lucia asked, stunned. 

Hesitating he gulped, "Rufus, your son, I didn't succeed in what you asked. But, I did try, I really did." Reeve said shaking his head at the memory of the late Rufus Shinra.

"Whoa-whoa, Rufus was your son?! President Shinra's wife died after giving birth to him! How..??" Tifa asked, confused and tired.

"In the letters, please, I'm, tired.." A3x; Lucia Ice Shinra-Almasy last spoke, as she laid her head down on the table.

Entering Keno23, and pressing the gray switch a loud piercing sound echoed through the room, as a small-pale-brown haired woman shot up screaming as electricity and a bright orangeish black light faded from around her. Breathing heavily she opened her eyes, slowly; sitting on the metal bed on the right.

On the left bed laid still, lifeless, a woman looking very similar to the deceased General, One Winged Angel, Mother of Rufus Keno Shinra, 'sopposive mother' of Yuffie Valentine (formerly Yuffie Kisagari), Wife of the late President Shinra, and newly deceased Professor Kandol. Not to mention the lover, and love of Lenny. 

3:13 A.M. Lucia Ice Shinra-Almasy, A3X, Died giving her life energy away to save the Unconscious, now conscious, Yuffie Valentine.

*

*

_________________________________________________________

*

**TBC**

*

___________________________________

**Author's Note**

________________

Well, what do you think? I know it was boring but, it's getting back to the good stuff soon. At least what I consider good stuff. E-mail me at Mailto:sorceresfujin@aol.com! Anyway, more YuffieXVincent next chapter! Oh and please **Review!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Love You [Ending]

**Disclaimer:** Well, I still do **not** own FF7. 

________________________________________________________

I might have never realized 

The courage in your kiss

And the sweet forgiveness in your eyes

Babe I know you've walked a mile

In someone else's shoes

Maybe you've left some faces smiling

Walking off your blues

And I don't pretend to know how

You ever saw it through

Cause I only got to where I am now

Learning how to love you

Leanring to Love You-**John Hiatt**

___________________________________________

Chapter 21

_-Love You-_

_________

Silence filled the small house as seven people sat in the living room just arriving back; a light rose scent floundering through as the rain poured down heavily outside against the windows and roof. 'Everything was confusing and happening too fast.' Yuffie thought as she looked up to her husband; Vincent Valentine entering with a small shoebox along with the chocobo headed man seating himself across from her. Taking in a long deep breath the ninja locked her eyes onto a pair of tired-stressed-relieved dark crimson eyes. "I-is this what my M-mother left?" 

Handing the box to his wife, and then sitting next to her as she opened it, her eyebrows turning in with utter confusion as she picked up a letter addressed to her, opening it. 

Silence once again steady throughout the room as tear filled eyes read along the letter.

_Dear Yuffie,_

If you're reading this, I am no longer alive. What I am about to tell you, if your friends and loving husband have not already told you, will no doubt bring you to be angry with me. I'm not asking for forgiveness for what I will tell you, because, I don't deserve that. Something's might not make sense, in time and date, and such; I don't really have a grasp on time anymore... Anyway, here it goes.

I'm not your Mother, Yuffie. But, I do know your real Mother; she was a kind, loving, cheerful woman who loved you dearly. I was young to say the least when you we're born, Mrs. Kisagari was taken away by Hojo and Nadrol; then was, Killed. Before she left, I promised her I would protect you at all costs, she wanted me to act as your mother and tell you when you were older. Unfortunately as fate would have it, those very two 'scientists' leaving you with your father, also, took me, away. I've never forgiven myself for not fulfilling my promise.

If you haven't heard yet, I gave birth to Rufus Shinra after being married for only several months, after Presidents Shinra's death; plus several months; I was married to Nadrol. During the few months I was not married the truth unfolded for something that happened later on; Lucrecia did not give birth to Sephiroth. The child at whom she gave birth to died, from the effects of the extracts of the Materia, which Nadrol experimented with, causing him to be disowned as Hojo's only student. So, with the specimen deceased with me in my 9th month of being pregnant from Hojo's child I gave birth to Sephiroth. Unfortunately, I also was never able to be there for him. His anger, frustration, the lies, and hatred which he lived with caused ... well you know what happened, you we're on that journey.

As similar to Vincent's arm, I also have machinery like that running throughout my body, my emotions. Are almost dead now. I Learned to Love many who I hated, don't make my mistake, the one man I ever fell in love with is dead or will be soon... He will never know how I felt, never been able to tell him, I was afraid he would die because of it. But, he did anyway. 

This is a lot of information to take in, I know. Please share this with your friends. 

Remember you always,

Lucia Ice Shinra-Almasy

P.S. If you love Vincent, tell him.... tell him before time escapes you. Be happy Yuffie, I am proud of you, as would be your mother. I could picture her once again decorating your room with Materia... books on Materia. And smiling so broadly as she gazed at her stomach. She loved you Yuffie. One more thing before I go, in the box is a locket, it was your mothers. She wanted you to have it.

Tears fell down her cheeks, onto the paper she knew there was more that the woman she thought was her mother did not mention, but, shook her head and handed the paper to Vincent who took it gently as he could. Reaching into the box she pulled out a locket, opening it she smiled as tears fell harder, a chocked sob escaping her lips. The locket was a picture of her mother on one side and Vincent on the other. Engraved on the locket was a heart, with 'Keep your loved ones close to your heart, forever' written in Wutanise.

Yuffie looked up to see only Vincent remained in the room, everyone else seemed to have disappeared for they we're no longer sitting around her. 

"Vincent..." Mrs. Valentine started.

Red eyes once again locked on hers, "I-I love you, Yuffie." Vincent announced his eyes staring into her grayish brown eyes looking for a reply.

Tears once again flooded like leviathan on a rampage as her arms wrapped tightly around the black clothed man. Burring her face into his strong chest. "I love you Vincent... I love you so much... Don't ever leave me..." Yuffie cried, choking on her words as she said them.

Strong arms wrapped around her body hesitantly, "I'll never leave you, I promise." Vincent answered, his cold voice bearing some emotion as his chin rested on top of her head, closing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep, Yufs." Looking down he realized his wife's sobs we're gone and replaced by a soft snore. 'I'll protect her, I promise.'

*

*

_________________________________________________________

*

**THE END**

*

___________________________________

**Author's Note**

________________

Okay, this was probably very confusing, why I choose to write confusing things when I am half asleep, I'll never know. ** If you want a sequel, which I will probably write anyway, please say so in review… that way I know if anyone will actually read it.** Oh and please **Review!**

THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS AND REVIEWED!! IT MEANS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sequal will be out soon! 


End file.
